Merry Go Round
by A. Doctor
Summary: Tout commença par un réveil difficile, une inconnue dans ses bras. Pas si étonnant venant de l'homme séduisant qu'était Kimblee, sauf qu'il était en prison et que par conséquent, la situation qu'il vivait était hautement improbable. L'hautement improbable allait d'ailleurs continuer un moment. Une évasion incompréhensible, une dingue qui refuse de mourir, le pauvre est mal barré.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble 01.**

Oui c'est court. Normal ; c'est un drabble. En l'occurrence, une mini-série de drabbles qui se font suite (et au nombre de mots complètement aléatoire).

Le rating T : Vulgarité (plus ou moins) ; meurtres sanglants (plus que moins).

Bonne lecture (j'espère).

* * *

Il avait bien chaud. Le lit était une planche de bois, les couvertures fragiles et fines, l'oreiller une taie vide, mais une bouillotte de taille humaine et d'origine inconnue était collée contre lui, et il se sentait comme dans le ventre de sa mère (ou de quelconque autre femme éventrée préalablement).

Mais la bouillotte bougea. Il grogna, ne voulant pas quitter cette agréable, très agréable, source de chaleur. Il était si rare qu'il ait affaire à la chaleur, humaine ou non, dans cette prison. Ainsi, il se rapprocha davantage, grognant encore ; presque comme un animal en détresse, et enserra la masse chaude dans ses bras nus. Il poussa un soupir de contentement. Qu'il était bien comme ça, entre deux eaux, quittant le sommeil cauchemardesque sans être encore dans la sombre réalité.

Décidément sa nouvelle bouillotte ne voulait pas de lui ; elle se recula encore. Et poussa un cri de douleur. Le long jappement le réveilla complètement, et il leva brusquement la tête.

Dans ses bras, une inconnue. Cause du bruit dérangeant ? Elle était bloquée, dans le dos, par l'immonde planche de bois qui séparait ses mains, qui avait dû lui faire mal. Certes. Mais...

_Putain, c'est qui celle-là ?_ se demanda l'Alchimiste Écarlate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 02.**

* * *

Il se permit de réveiller l'infâme, que dis-je, l'immonde créature qui le réchauffait si agréa - qui profitait de sa chaleur sans vergogne. Enfin...

Il _essaya_ serait un terme plus approprié. Après l'avoir juste légèrement bousculé, ce qui ne fit rien, il la secoua franchement, ce qui la fit gémir, et finit par beugler délicatement dans ses oreilles, ce qui n'eut comme piètre résultat que de la faire émettre un bon gros ronflement bien viril...

Mais rien n'y fit. Ce n'est que lorsque, résigné, il laissa retomber son corps sur le lit qu'elle se réveilla... Et pour cause ; elle avait, elle aussi, glissé et s'était fracassé contre le sol. Elle se leva d'un bond, avec un grand sourire curieux et un peu vacillant, puis inspecta le réduit qui lui servait de cage.

- Bonjour ! fit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Et là, il se dit qu'il était vraiment dans la merde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble 03.**

* * *

La jeune femme était grande, sans doute de sa taille, ce qui était un peu déstabilisant ; elle semblait remplir de sa présence la minuscule pièce. Ses cheveux consistaient en un drôle d'assemblage de dreadlocks impeccables, de petites tresses et de mèches ébouriffées et de toutes les couleurs. Improbable et sans aucune discrétion. Lui avait du style, même emprisonné ; un mot qu'elle semblait ignorer.

Il détailla plus attentivement le visage un peu long aux traits doux et aux yeux en amande, vert menthe à l'eau et où brillait une lueur malicieuse ; sans doute ce qu'elle avait de plus remarquable. Ses lèvres étirées dévoilaient des dents blanches et si parfaitement alignées qu'il eut un instant envie de lui demander qui était son dentiste. Personne n'avait le droit d'avoir une plus belle dentition que lui, c'est ce qui faisait sa fierté (avec, accessoirement, sa manière raffinée de redécorer le paysage en rouge).

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il à la place.

- Merry, répondit avec simplicité la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que c'est encore une torture bizarre destinée à me rendre fou ?

- Pardon ? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. Mon supérieur est assez sadique pour que ça soit possible. Moi, on m'a juste donné le strict minimum en matière d'informations, puis boum ! On m'a envoyé ici. Je ne sais presque rien, et il s'est dépêché de me balancer en bas avant que je ne puisse lui poser plus de questions. C'est pénible.

A voir son grand sourire immuable, on en pouvait douter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble 04.**

* * *

L'homme se passa - difficilement - une main sur le visage.

- Et que savez-vous sur moi ?

- Que vous explosez des gens. Je ne sais même pas votre nom. Mais en tout cas, ça a l'air marrant. De toute façon, je vais rester, alors j'ai le temps d'en savoir plus.

- …Vous allez rester ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je dois faire. Pour veiller sur vous, tout ça.

- Pouvez-vous m'enlever cet ersatz de menottes, dans ce cas ?

- Eh bien, répondit Merry en souriant toujours. Je le peux sans aucun doute, mais le devrais-je ? Je ne sais pas.

Kimblee commençait à la trouver un peu flippante. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire lorsque l'on considère le bonhomme.

- Bon Dieu, murmura-t-il en se repassant une nouvelle fois la main sur le front, si c'est une autre de leurs tortures, elle est brillante.

- Pourquoi vous torturerait-on ? demanda l'intruse, qui avait apparemment l'ouïe fine.

Il l'observa d'un air incrédule.

- Vous ne me connaissez vraiment pas ?

- Je vous assure que non.

- Je suis l'Alchimiste Écarlate.

- C'est quoi, un Alchimiste ?

Kimblee se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble 05.**

* * *

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Alchimiste ?

- Non. C'est ma première mission, je ne connais pas grand-chose.

- Mais d'où venez-vous ?

- On m'a dit que je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, répondit-elle, son sourire s'altérant un instant en une fausse expression de regret. Alors, c'est quoi, un Alchimiste ?

- Si vous m'ôtez la planche qui emprisonne mes mains, je vous le montrerais.

Ne prêtons pas attention à cette phrase qui dénote (ou détonne, comme vous voulez) d'un probable futur pas très agréable pour notre curieuse héroïne.

- D'accord, mais ça ne va déranger l'humain qui va entrer ici ? C'est eux qui vous ont mis ça, non ?

- …Un garde arrive ?

- C'est mal ?

- Je ne donne pas cher de vous s'il vous trouve.

- Oh, vous vous préoccupez de moi. Je trouve ça mignon.

Il la regarda, effaré (ce qui n'est pas peu dire pour Kimblee (bis)). Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne me verra pas.

Le brun s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle était encore plus folle que lui (ce qui n'est pas peu… _Un gros bruit de coup puis un gémissement, et une voix furieuse grogne un « Tiens ta langue, Narratrice débile ! ») _lorsque les verrous de la porte claquèrent.

- Repas, Kimblee, grommela le garde.

Il posa le plateau sur le lit dur, haussant un sourcil en constatant le manque de réaction du prisonnier qui restait bloqué sur l'endroit où la jeune fille se tenait, légèrement translucide. Le garde se tourna vers le mur, considéra en question l'emplacement de Merry, et se retourna vers Kimblee, ne réagissant aucunement comme ce dernier aurait pu s'y attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es pas bien ? Espère pas qu'on te soignera, on t'laissera plutôt clamser.

L'Alchimiste se secoua mentalement la tête.

- Tout va bien, j'essayais simplement de faire abstraction de votre grossière présence.

- J'vois qu't'as retrouvé ta verve. Bouffe-moi ce repas trois étoiles au lieu d'm'insulter. J'reviendrais chercher le plateau dans une demi-heure.

Après la sortie du maton, l'homme se tourna à nouveau vers Merry qui revenait dans le spectre de l'opaque. Elle eut un énorme sourire malicieux.

- Alors, on reparle de ces menottes ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble 06.**

* * *

Kimblee inspira une grande bouffée de l'air frais. Si on lui avait dit, il n'y aurait pas cru. Retrouver l'extérieur un jour… Il se tourna vers Merry qui souriait, encore et toujours.

Il lui avait suffi de toucher les menottes, qui étaient tombées, grandes ouvertes, puis le mur, qui était devenu translucide à son tour et par lequel ils étaient sortis. Qui était cette femme au juste ? Etait-elle vraiment humaine ?

Une chose était sûre il était libre, elle avait l'air de vouloir le suivre, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'encombrer d'une femme pareille.

- Alors, c'est quoi un Alchimiste ? revint-elle à la charge.

Parfait.

- Je vais vous montrer, répondit-il en répondant à son air réjoui par un sourire carnassier.

Il claqua ses mains et les apposa sur elle.

Rien.

Nada.

Nicht.

Nothing.

- C'était quoi ? C'était agréable, ça m'a chatouillé.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble 07.**

* * *

Kimblee darda sur elle ses yeux dorés.

- Tu n'es pas humaine, constata-t-il.

- Ah, vraiment ? rétorqua la femme avec un grand sourire idiot - toujours le même, cela dit.

- Tu n'es pas un Homonculus non plus. L'alchimie marche sur eux.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Curieusement, il se douta de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- C'est quoi, un Homonculus ?

Il fit un geste de la main nonchalant.

- Laissez tomber, répondit-il en retrouvant le vousoiement.

Bon, notre bien-aimé/craint Solf n'en était plus à une bizarrerie près et se doutait que la drôle de fille en face était bien le problème, mais une vérification ne coûterait rien (sauf, peut-être de se faire repérer, ce qui serait vite réglé). Il se baissa donc et exerça son pouvoir sur une branche d'arbre qui avait pour seul tort de traîner dans le coin.

_Boum_, fit la branche (que nous surnommerons Sacha).

L'alchimiste se releva avec satisfaction, essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon miteux.

- Ah ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tapant sa paume de son poing avec énergie. Vous avez essayé de me tuer, d'accord !

Puis, le sourire qui ne l'avait encore pas quitté, sauf lors de sa fausse moue triste, s'agrandit encore, lui donnant un air complètement stupide.

- Mais ça ne marchera pas.

- J'avais cru constater, persifla son vis-à-vis.

- Vous me montrerez comment faire ? demanda ingénument la créature.

Et Solf J. Kimblee, Alchimiste Ecarlate de son titre, plus grand psychopathe que la terre ait jamais portée de son état, se prit à trouver la jeune femme sous tranquillisants très sympathique, tout d'un coup.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble 08.**

* * *

- Voilà, apposez vos paumes sur ce morceau de bois après les avoir claquées.

- Comme ça ?

Sacha fit _boum_.

- Oui, comme ça.

Un sourire.

La jeune fille tourna son visage ravi vers son professeur.

- C'est trop cool ! Mais…

Elle tourna ses mains vers le ciel. Ils venaient de quitter le tatoueur et des traits coulait un peu de sang.

- Ça fait un peu mal. Comme… Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait un peu mal.

- Oh ! Voyez-vous ça, se moqua l'homme. Vous ne pouvez pas vous guérir ?

- Oh ! répondit Merry, son visage s'éclairant.

Elle darda ses yeux verts sur ses paumes, ses sourcils se fronçant en une expression de concentration, l'extension de ses lèvres s'adoucissant en un spectre de son habituel sourire extatique.

La peau rouge pâlit pour retrouver sa teinte dorée, légèrement plus claire que le reste de son épiderme couleur de miel et le sang s'assombrit, virant au noir et semblant se recroqueviller avant de s'évaporer dans l'air comme de la fumée.

Ses mains étaient aussi nickels qu'avant, exception faite des cercles alchimiques tatoués en leur creux.

- Si, je peux me guérir, répondit finalement la jeune femme.

Kimblee raccrocha sa mâchoire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Drabble 09.**

* * *

La jeune femme applaudit.

- Oooh ! Vous êtes très bien, comme ça !

Devant elle, Kimblee mirait son reflet proprement rasé avec un sourire de satisfaction. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, son corps élancé recouvert d'un costume clair, et la vendeuse qui lui avait fait des suggestions…_neutralisée._

En toute discrétion, s'entend, il n'était pas nécessaire de se faire intercepter sitôt sorti, même s'il était convaincu que la curieuse demoiselle qui s'extasiait présentement devant lui serait tout à fait partante pour réitérer son exploit de tantôt.

- Et en quel honneur, cette jolie mise ? questionna Merry avec un sourire espiègle.

- Eh bien, votre première expérimentation sur un être humain vivant mérite bien un certain…standing, répondit le jeune homme.

Il caressa son menton lisse. C'était un demi-mensonge éhonté, puisqu'il s'habillait toujours comme ça – lorsqu'il n'était pas en prison ou à massacrer des Ishbals pour le compte d'une armée corrompue ; cependant, il est vrai qu'il considérait qu'un premier meurtre exigeait toujours une certaine élégance. Ce pourquoi il considérait d'un air dubitatif la femme héritière de son art, ses cheveux hautement improbables, son sourire idiot, ses gros bottillons curieusement impeccables, comme le reste de sa tenue qui consistait en un festival de morceaux de tissu précairement cousus les uns aux autres et aux motifs et aux teintes tous plus baroques et hallucinants les uns que les autres.

_Il n'y a pas une seule once d'élégance là-dedans. Un certain talent pour l'explosion, mais aucun style, physiquement parlant._

Merry intercepta son regard.

- Puisqu'il faut du standing… Allons-y.

La silhouette s'illumina d'un blanc aveuglant, la faisant ressembler de manière frappante à certaines représentations populaires d'extraterrestres, puis la lumière s'estompa pour laisser découvrir une jeune femme d'une classe bien supérieure à celle manifestement habituelle de l'hippie punk bizarre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble 10.**

* * *

Kimblee eut cependant la présence d'esprit de garder sa bouche fermée. Avec du mal, mais il commençait à s'habituer à tout ce charivari Merveilleux.

Le visage à l'ovale doux et féminin était toujours là, les traits fins et les iris d'un vert incroyable aussi. Le sourire d'imbécile heureuse également, mais le pauvre Solf avait imprégné le fait qu'elle ne s'en débarrassait jamais, ou presque. Cependant, les cheveux, légèrement ondulés, étaient relevés dans un chignon un peu défait et avaient quitté leurs airs de plumes d'Oiseau de Paradis pour un blond miel très élégant, juste un ton plus sombre que la peau veloutée. Les yeux étaient soulignés de brun et les cils allongés de mascara de la même teinte, très féminin sans être ostentatoire et mettant admirablement en valeur ces incroyables yeux en amande pleins de lumière. Les joues avaient gardé ce rose naturel plein de candeur qui soulignait son air béat et les lèvres pleines brillaient d'un éclat discret qui s'accordait avec son épiderme doré.

L'inconnue n'était pas d'une beauté éblouissante, et, bien que son visage soit harmonieux, si elle n'avait pas possédé les joyaux qui lui servaient d'yeux, aucun homme dans la rue ne se serait retourné autrement que pour son look excentrique. Mais maquillée et coiffée de la sorte, elle possédait un charme indiscutable et étrangement bouleversant, et l'homme se rappela soudain qu'il en était un, que Merry était une femme quand même plutôt mignonne, même bariolée comme un sapin de Noël, et que ça faisait un long moment qu'il était resté sans même l'aide de la Veuve Poignet.

Mais même si elle était ravissante en s'arrangeant, et que l'air fragile que sa finesse inspirait malgré sa haute taille était émouvant (particulièrement ce long cou de cygne à la ligne gracieuse et qui paraissant si fin), ce sourire de gosse qui a volé une sucette n'était pas du tout attirant.

D'un côté, il lui suffit de le regarder deux secondes pour calmer Jiiiishiiiiish Junior.

(De l'autre côté, regarder trop longtemps la bouche rose et ronde suffit à créer l'effet inverse.)

Eh bien, on a beau être un monomaniaque meurtrier, on n'en reste pas moins un homme qui a ses besoins.


End file.
